The present invention relates to a mounting arrangement for mounting a backpack sprayer on a trailer. Most lawn care companies use a trailer to carry their equipment from place to place. The equipment is expensive, and it is in the interest of the lawn care companies to take good care of the equipment so that it functions properly on the job and so that it does not become damaged.
Usually, when the lawn care companies carry backpack sprayers, they simply throw the sprayer on the floor of their trailer or truck. Then, as they travel from job to job, the sprayer rolls around on the floor, bumping into lawn mowers, and so forth.